evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
A Weak First Week
A Weak First Week was the twenty-first episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on February 23, 2001. Plot Ren and Louis are at the carnival on a Ferris wheel. However, the ride gets stuck with them at the top. As the two argue, a repair woman comes climbing up to their bucket. She serves as a moderator for their argument. In flashback form, we see Louis' first days at junior high and how he embarrasses Ren. We also see the early rivalry between Ren and Larry Beale, plus Louis' first flirtations with Tawny. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Ty Hodges as Larry Beale *Karen Maruyama as Millie *Fred Meyers as Tom Gribalski *Molly Orr as Lindy Trivia *Donnie's football jersey number is 32, the same number as many other great sporting figures like Jim Brown and O.J. Simpson in football and Earvin "Magic" Johnson in basketball. Donnie's number was retired at Lawrence Jr. High. *When Louis is in the hall listening to Ren practicing her speech, he exclaims "Oy!" at one point. This is one of the only indications we've seen, other than in "Heck of a Hanukkah," that the Stevens family is (half) Jewish. *Principal Wexler's first name is not given, but the nameplate on his desk says "C.Wexler." (Much later during the third season we learn that his first name is Conrad). *Ren does not have the braces yet that she wears for the rest of the first season. *The voice on the P.A. at the carnival that says, "Ladies and gentlemen, you're stuck!" sounds like it belongs to Jim Wise (Coach Tugnut). *On the ferris wheel, you can see the scar on Shia's chin from the 13th episode that 'Louis' claimed to be a sport's injury. *When Louis is sitting against the stair railings in the hall he knocks on the door and the door is wide open, but then the next camera shot we see Ren behind the door when it was almost closed... *When Louis puts a spoon with cream cheese (or something else) on his nose, he takes it off and his nose is clean. But when the shot comes back to him he has food on his nose. *When Louis is sitting in the hall, you noticed that the set is much different that the Steven's house. For example, the railing Louis is leaning up against is a dark brown, where as in every other episode it's white with a light brown at the top. It also kind of resembles the Lizzie McGuire set, you see that Ren's room is where Lizzie's room is in the Disney Channel show Lizzie McGuire. *On the chart Ren uses in her speech, the graph goes from grade 3 to 11, but she and Larry are only in 8th grade. If you notice though, after 8th grade, the changes from a straight line to a broken line.. One can assume the broken line is showing a speculation, or estimate, about the turn that Larry's grades will take in the coming years. Knowing that Ren thinks about the future means this may not be a goof. *A sign in the cafeteria endorses "Ren Spivey for Policy Monitor". *Ren is seen here without braces in the flashbacks to the beginning of the school year. But in "Quest for Coolness" it was said that she had been wearing braces for three years. *Louis says he's had thirteen sodas while stuck on the Ferris wheel, though it's obvious he only has one soda with him. Even if this is supposed to be some kind of exaggeration it's a little much! *When Larry Beale is giving his speech at the assembly, the monitor he is reading from has "Ren Spivey" printed at the top. *Donnie's name, partially obscured by Coach Tugnut, is still given as "Spivey" on a banner hanging from the wall in the gym. *When Louis is talking to the principal he pronounces his mother's name "ah-LANE." 121 121